sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
United State of New Psdonia
The Kingdom of New Psdonia is a nation of Ps, ruled by the Ipsen Hierarchy, which is in open rebellion against the Holy Psdonia Empire. The Kingdom of New Psdonia seeks to overthrow the God-King Ps the Eternal and replace his tyrannical rule over the Ps with a new dynasty of Ipsen control. The Kingdom of New Psdonia currently rules over only a few distant Ps Planets which have been corrupted by the Ipsen Virus. The official ruler of the Kingdom of New Psdonia is Father Xera, though it is truly controlled by the Ipsen Hive Mind. Leadership Eipsen Gods *'Father Xera the Savior': Officially the ruler of the Ipsens, known as Father Xera in rebellion against their true father, Ps. Xera has been prophesied by the Ipsen Hive Mind as the one to slay their oppressor, Ps, and free the Ipsens forever. *'Ipsen the First': The first Ipsen, actually Lord Isen corrupted by Ps. Ipsen the Dark spawned the pure Ipsen race during his rampage in the First Battle of Pstopolis. Though eventually reverted from being an Ipsen, the lesser Ipsens carry on his legacy to overthrow the rule of Ps and destroy all life in the Universe. *'Ipsen Hive Mind': The actual leader of the Ipsens, which controls all of the puppet leaders which head the Kingdom of New Psdonia, is actually the Ipsen Hive Mind. The Ipsen Hive Mind is a compilation of the couscousness of all those infected with the Ipsen Virus, and has only one goal: to free itself from the Ps Hive Mind and destroy all life in the Universe. It was spawned from the demented psyche of Ipsen the First. *'Eyes of Ipsen': Four large eyes of Ipsen which posses immense psionic powers. The Eyes include the Eye of New Psdonia, the Eye of Ipsence, the Eye of Ipstanbul, and the Eye of Ipsengrad. Each one of the four eyes rules over its corresponding planet from a massive tower on its planet. The Eyes of Ipsen have developed independent thought seperate from the Ps Hive Mind and they directly control the powerful Ipsarchs, which act as the immobile Eyes' "hands". The Eyes can combine into the Great Eye of Ipsen. Destroyed awakening Sirius. *'Third Father Sirius (Dark Father)': The 11th Isen and technically the Ipsens' biological father along with Ps. The original Ipsens destroyed themselves to awaken Sirius, and in return he revived them by creating the Isen IIs from there formers' body mass. Sirius taught the current series of Ipsens, one of the reasons why they are much more organized than the previous iteration. Gipsen Ones *'Ipsulhu:' A massive creature formed from the body mass of all the former Ipsens combined with the original Ipsulhu. The Ipsen IIs were born from it. Ipsulhu is described as being as tall as a mountain, part human, part octopus and part dragon. It's exact powers are unknown though legend holds it can drain a dimension of life in mere seconds. *'Ipsekrug:' A large water lizard-like creature. It has powerful concealment abilities, able to hide itself. Rules Dimension Q. Known also as the Doom of Ipsrnath. *'Ipshumin:' One of the most ancient Gipsen Ones. A massive snake, often called the Burrower From the Ips. Can shake the very Earth and burrows throughout it searching for a place to rest. *'Ipsäegha:' A huge mass of tentacles with an eye in the center. Ipsäegha is the master of the I-psens which do its bidding through the Is. Using its network of I-psens and Is, Ipsäegha can pretty much effect anywhere in the universe without moving. *'Ipstur:' What appears to by a normal Ipsen wearing a yellow cloak and an yellow happy-face mask, it is actually the eldest of the Gipsen Ones and oldest surviving full Ipsen. Known widely as the Ips in Yellow, Ipstur resides in Ips-koth where it's Ipopesi worship it. *'Ipsdiggian:' The Charnel Ips, The Ips Ghoul. Ipsdiggian is a dark formless cloud with a skull in the center. It can morph into any shape, often impersonating other people. It is a friend of Ipshumin. Societal Information Cities *'New Psdonia:' Formerly a small Ps Planet, after being corrupted by the Ipsium Virus it was transformed into a massive birthing factory for Pure Ipsens. Destroyed when awakening Sirius. *'Ipsence:' Another corrupted Ps Planet, Ipsence is a massive stronghold where all rebellious Ps gather. Destroyed when awakening Sirius. *'Ipstanbul:' A small world of unintelligent life which Doom dumped his reserves of IpsenClean. As a result Ipsen Spores quickly spread across the planet, infecting all life with the Ipsen Virus. Destroyed when awakening Sirius. *'Ipsengrad:' A formerly inhabited planet which was corrupted by the Ipsens and taken over by them. Destroyed when awakening Sirius. *'Dimension X:' A dark hidden dimension where Sirius resides and brought the surviving Ipsen body mass. It was here the Ipsens were reborn as Ipsen IIs. This is also the realm where the mysterious Ipsulhu resides. *'Dimension Q:' A dimension created by the Ipsen IIs. Ipskrug rules here. *'Ips-koth:' A large cloud of Ipsen Spores created by Ipstur. The Ipopesi live on the Ips-koth and can summon the other Gipsen Ones from it. Laws and Powers The Ipsens only have two purposes: To escape the Ps Hive Mind and kill all life in the Universe. This is all the Ipsen Hive Mind seeks to achieve, so all other laws are unnecessary. History *Predated time: Ipsen the First and other Ipsens appear for the first time, but are quickly eradicated. *January 30, 2016: Ipsen the First in reborn, along with the Ipsen race. The First Battle of Pstopolis occurs. Ipsen the First is reverted. *February 3, 2016: Ipsens openly rebel against the Ps Hive Mind. Ipsens name Xera their new father. Second Battle of Pstopolis occurs. Kingdom of New Psdonia founded. *February 4, 2016: Treaty between Ps and Ipsens made by Xera. *February 17, 2016: Sirius and Warrior of Infinity awaken after the mass self sacrifice by the whole Ipsen and Ipsoom races. Many planets are destroyed by them and an Isen-powered God-King of Ps. *February 19, 2016: The Gipsen Ones are awaken and the Ipsens are reformed by Sirius in Dimension X. *March 13, 2016: Candypop of the Gummy Bears is chosen by the Gipsen Ones and creates the Church of Infinite Knowledge. Customs *'Real Lore': A reformed version of True Lore, which was formed by Ipstur and his fellow Gipsen Ones, Ipsdiggian and Ipsulhu. The Church of Infinite Knowledge initially was the central authority over the teachings, but with the corruption and demise of its founder, Candypops, the church dissolved and the remnants splintered into various sects. Military Information In the Kingdom of New Psdonia all Ipsens are treated as soldiers ready for duty to fight the Ps or any other life for, at any time. The name given to the military after the creation of the second series of Ipsens is the Free Ps Army. The origonal Ipsens had no name for their military. Category:Country